


Taking Charge

by malleusmaleficarum



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Dorian, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malleusmaleficarum/pseuds/malleusmaleficarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something to fill in the gap between chapters of my full-length work. Insecurities abound for Cullen not long after the blossoming of his relationship with Dorian, but from his memory, he finds a flicker of courage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Fear is just a word. That’s what they taught him at the Chantry. He’d worn those words as armor whenever he had to cut down an abomination during a Harrowing, or when he fought off the nightmares that plagued his every night. He never thought he’d have to use it now, when the benefits ran so deep, like roots in the soil.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

Cullen knows he wants this. But he’s afraid. Afraid of the mage’s reaction when he tells him, “I’m ready.” Afraid of disappointing him, of backing out before it even starts. He’s afraid that he’ll get the nerve to do it, but then the other man will move on to find someone more experienced and suave – everything that he is not. Maker, he’s _afraid._

Fear is just a word. That’s what they taught him at the Chantry. He’d worn those words as armor whenever he had to cut down an abomination during a Harrowing, or when he fought off the nightmares that plagued his every night. He never thought he’d have to use it now, when the benefits ran so deep, like roots in the soil.

He would walk up to Dorian; he’d whisper, “I’m ready” without a waver in his voice, without avoiding those watchful grey eyes. He would lead him by the hand to his quarters, palms dry, muscles stable. He would close the chamber door, and push Dorian against the wall as soon as it was shut, tongue finding its home in his lover’s waiting mouth.

He would pick up the smaller man, wrap his legs around his waist and grasp him by his firm ass, before carrying him to the bed and lying straight on top of him, never removing his lips from his lover's pouted mouth. Their kiss would be rough, wet, nearly animalistic in its greed, neither stopping for air nor respite.

They would feel the friction of each other’s hard cocks trapped between their bodies, teasing out deep purrs and growls of pleasure as they rock their hips in fervent pace. Cullen would rip at Dorian’s fine vestments without caution, nipping at the exposed skin until the articles were reduced to a tattered pile.

Dorian would take his turn to ruin his lover’s uniform, running careful fingers across time-whitened scars as he makes his way down and finally strips him completely. He would kiss around Cullen’s erection, observing the fluid leaking from the tip but doing nothing to aid in his eventual release until yearning gasps signal for him to take the length into his mouth.

Cullen would writhe around Dorian’s mouth, the warmth surrounding his sensitive cock causing his own mouth to remain agape while his head shoots back in ecstasy. Dorian would lap his tongue around the tip with every bob of his head, each lick bringing Cullen closer to the brink, his hips bucking involuntarily to gain more of that sweet sensation.

Then, Dorian’s mouth would pop off, and even in Cullen’s haze, he would know what the mage’s look meant. Dorian would push him onto the soft Fereldan sheets and reach for a canister of oil before slicking them both and lowering himself down onto Cullen’s cock, giving a sharp exhale as his lover penetrates him.

Cullen would keep a tight, almost painful grip on Dorian’s hips, holding his breath as the tightness envelopes his length until he's completely engulfed in the moist warmth. Dorian would lean down, palms on his shoulders, and kiss him gently on the lips before whispering in his ear, “Fuck me.”

He would lift Dorian and set him down again, slowly but sharply, both of them moaning in a simultaneous burst before Cullen starts a steady rhythm. Dorian’s stiff cock would bounce with every thrust, and the Commander can’t help but touch him. “Oh, _Maker_ ,” he’d rasp between grunts. “D-Dorian!”

With this, the mage would rock his hips, increasing the rhythm, and thus, putting even more pressure on that sweet spot inside him. He couldn’t contain himself any longer. His moans echo off of the chamber walls before he comes hard and loud, spurting thick streams over Cullen’s hand and chest.

This sight would send the Commander over the edge; after a few more quick thrusts, he would fill Dorian, convulsing with his cock’s every spasm before sinking into the bed. In his moment of bliss, he raises the messy hand to his mouth and shyly licks at the remaining dribbles of cum as he stares straight into Dorian’s eyes.

And Dorian would sink in with him, gently kissing the Commander – _his_ Commander – and nuzzling cozily into his neck, sleep nearly overtaking him at once. In this moment, Cullen would be content, the afterglows of sex banishing any of his previous anxieties. But it is Dorian’s last comment that makes him truly beam before the sweet darkness takes him: “That was _perfect_ , Amatus.”

**Author's Note:**

> malleus-maleficarum.tumblr.com


End file.
